Apocalypse Eclipse Session 14
The fourteenth session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 13 Blindfest continue their investigation of the palace to find Shah Abdul-Azim Abassi. As they head upstairs, Bane decides to take the shape of the slaad lord, Ygorl, hoping to get the drop on the group of earth elementals that Random Jaq had mentioned. Upstairs, Bane finds the earth genies, called dao, and leads them back into an ambush. Blindfest quickly eliminate some of their opposition, but Bane is cut off from the battle when one of the dao magically raises a solid earthen wall. Soon enough, Bane is free and he helps the rest of Blindfest teleport to the last Dao to reduce it to rubble. Claudiu and Bane also take some time to try and disable two serpent-traps that are in the room while Nehem and Darrak give moral support. They find some nifty equipment that Nehem believes he can put to good use, as well as a key on one of the bodies of the Dao. Before the heroes explore further, Darrak casts a ritual which restores vitality to the group and emboldens them to press onward. They head up to the roof and find a fine bell tower, but nothing else seems important in the area. The adventurers head towards what they believe to be the dungeon, but learn that their key does not fit the lock. Claudiu and Bane try to pick the lock, but have no success. They make a second attempt at searching the Dao and, after coming up empty, head back to the bell tower. After looking at it closely, Darrak spots a key jammed inside the lip of the bell which Claudiu acrobatically retrieves. Satisfied that they have explored the rest of the area, Blindfest decides to go down to the dungeon. As they head down, they find the dungeon and some strange circles, which Bane discovers to be sources of teleportation magic with possible painful results. After a second or two, they hear chains and upon investigation discover the efreet locked up. It is at this moment they are also set upon by a huge rust monster. Despite its ability to see while blinded, Blindfest heartily destroys the beast due to it being dominated and stunned for the first half of the battle, but not before it was able to consume Darrak's armor and Claudiu's ki focus. Afterwards, they are also glad to find the amount of residuum needed to repair the items which the monster had destroyed during the battle. As they free the efreet, he claims to be able to help them, but first Blindfest must do something for him. He reveals that unlike most efreets who revere the fire Primordial Imix, the Shah's family devote themselves to Zaaman Rul. Shah Abdul-Azim Abassi says that Zaaman Rul was incarcerated in the astral prison of Carceri by an unknown deity. He asserts that if the party can free the primordial, then he would be able to use the primordial's power to stage a coup against his rival, Bashumgarda, Lord of the Efreets and Sultan of the City of Brass. Blindfest decide to head to the City of Brass to learn more about Zaaman Rul, resupply, and search for more clues as to the whereabouts of the missing souls. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 15 Recording *Part 1 - In which Blindfest rescue Shah Abdul-Azim Abassi from a Rust Monster by bitching about it and calling it dirty names. Also featuring: Walls and how they can split the party.